


It's a Wonderful Life

by Valenti1965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenti1965/pseuds/Valenti1965
Summary: Harry takes custody of Teddy when Andromeda gets sick and is desperately out of his element. Enter Severus Snape, who proves an unexpected expert on toddler care and Teddy loves him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 202
Collections: Secret Snarry Swap19





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt No. 33 from lilyseyes: Harry takes custody of Teddy when Andromeda gets sick and is desperately out of his element. Enter Severus Snape, who proves an unexpected expert on toddler care and Teddy loves him. Thanks to Sarahsezlove my amazing beta who pushed me to do this story after an eventful month when my daughter had 6 hours notice she was having a baby! Amelia Kate inspired this story born 1.11.19. Best unexpected surprise ever.

A gurgle and a cry caught Snape's attention as he entered the room and caught sight of the three most precious people in his life. A whine and paw at his feet made him revise that number to four.

“Do you want to go out, Shadow?' The little black dog wagged his tail frantically, and Snape would swear he could see him nod his head in agreement. Who would have thought that Severus Snape - Potions Master, reformed Death Eater, and spy for the Light Side – could be reduced to such domesticity and, even more surprisingly, how much he rejoiced in it? Opening the door to gaze at the crisp, white covering of snow just beginning to melt under the now rising sun, Severus thought back to the moment that had totally changed his life. 

No. 

Not just changed. 

Started.

*****Flashback***** 

Snape sneered as he watched the ever hapless Potter trying to burp Teddy Lupin, whose face was now as red as his hair, no doubt due to the discomfort he was in. Teddy, whose grandmother Andromeda had succumbed to the latest flu bug to sweep the wizard community, according to the _Daily Prophet’s_ gossip column, which Snape would never admit to reading, had needed a carer, and Andromeda had no choice but to ask the little boy’s godfather to look after him. As Snape watched the other patrons of the Leaky Cauldron get out their wands in order to throw up privacy spells to drown out Teddy's ear-shattering wails, Snape could bear it no longer. He drained the last of his coffee and stormed over to the hapless boy. 

_Boy?_ No. Potter was a _man,_ now, although Severus refused to acknowledge, even to himself, just how much he had noticed the changes whilst observing Potter over the past few months at Hogwarts. Face filled out, and no longer wearing glasses to help hide his now fading trademark scar, physical work repairing the castle had given Potter muscles, and Severus would have to be blind not to notice. He did his best, therefore, to stay out of Potter’s way, the return of a greeting as they passed each other, as close as he was willing to get. Now, though, he could see the lines of exhaustion, the dark circles under his eyes. Potter was definitely not coping with his young charge. 

" _Potter!_ You _dun_ derhead! Pass that baby to me _at once!_ A baby is not something you can put in a cage like a hamster with a water feeder and straw, you know!"

Severus relied on the element of surprise, as Potter’s obvious astonishment led him to automatically pass Teddy Lupin into his waiting arms.

As for Harry, he realised he had not seen the man this close up for…well, it seemed for weeks, now he thought about it. Harry took his meals whenever he had time to get them at the moment, so busy during his days. It stopped him thinking too hard about everything, including this man before him. He knew Snape had started a very successful online potions business, adjusting his teaching schedule to teach only the senior year at Hogwarts. Having stunned everyone by surviving Nagini’s bite, Snape shocked some even more that he wanted to continue teaching. However, as Harry knew from experience, Hogwarts was home, and so Snape had moved back into his usual rooms in the castle. If they passed in the corridor, Harry would always ask how Snape was and whether he wished to meet for a drink. His first question was always met with an "I'm fine, Potter" - and always with that hint of sneer Snape was so famous for - the invitation, never mentioned.

As Snape began to massage Teddy's back, the little one still wailing his discomfort, Harry drank in the sight of the man before him. He had known he had a crush on Snape ever since he’d had the Half Blood Prince’s potion book. He had also known, since he was about fourteen, where his true desires lay. Now he was an out and openly gay man, dating occasionally, but never settling into a relationship. Something was always missing. Was the man before him that something missing? 

Watching Snape put Teddy over his shoulder, Harry locked eyes with him. Those black eyes, Harry knew, held the key to his heart. He lifted one eyebrow, smiled cheekily and couldn't resist needling him,

"So, I would have got a screaming baby sooner if I’d known this is what it took to get you on a date with me." 

It was satisfying to watch Snape go red in the face and splutter,

"This is most definitely _not_ a bloody date, Potter! This is me preventing everyone in here ringing Wizarding Child Services, you imbecile!" 

Harry smirked, but before he could reply, to his astonishment, Teddy stopped crying and his hair changed back to its normal shade of brown. As Harry watched, Snape removed the baby from his shoulder and cradled him gently to his chest, muttering reassuringly to Teddy that he was now in safe hands. Harry felt sure that, if he had ovaries, they would be screaming right now! To his amazement, Teddy was falling asleep. 

"You will come to my rooms at _once,_ Potter. I have a colic formula potion which will help Master Lupin." His statement gave no room for argument. 

Harry packed up his baby bag and shrank the pram. He had walked the baby to the pub to get him some fresh air and, as Snape stood, Harry held onto his arm and they Apparated away. 

"Thanks so much for helping me, Snape. Although I've looked after Teddy a few times, it's always been in company. I've taken a few days off restoration duties until Andromeda is well enough to look after him, again. Honestly, he has never cried like this before, and I was at a loss as to what to do." Harry ran his hands through his hair in despair. 

"Sit down and resize the pram, Potter. Teddy is asleep, and I'm going to get the colic potion.” Snape turned, his robes snapping around him, “And _yes!_ I plan to bill you for my lost work today." 

Harry rolled his eyes theatrically. Money meant nothing to him. He’d given most of his fortune away to the Orphan Fund for War Children. 

"Bill away, I'm just so grateful for your help, Snape," and he reached forward to gently squeeze the other man’s arm. 

To Severus’ astonishment, over the next few hours, as they both looked after Teddy, they actually talked, finding common ground and really enjoying one another's company. Snape went to Harry's room to collect everything the baby needed. Good grief, did one little tiny person really need all this stuff? He looked around in astonishment as he realised his room looked as if a Mothercare bomb had gone off! Harry was so exhausted, Severus insisted they both stay in his spare bedroom so he could assist as required. 

Slowly over the next few days, they grew closer, though neither was admitting to the mutual attraction that had sprung up between them. Flirty smiles, hands lingering just a little too long when passing the infant between them, and sitting close together on the settee with Teddy on a cushion in between them, they talked and sang silly nursery rhymes to him. Although Snape would not admit it under oath, his favourite time was feeding Teddy his bottle and seeing the trust in Teddy's eyes as his little hand clutched at Severus’ long hair. He’d laughed when Teddy’s own hair had turned purple in rage once, when Severus had it tied back after making some orders. Harry and Teddy had won his heart and soul. He was not ashamed to admit it to himself.

After a bath and bottle several nights late, there came a fire call from Andromeda. Snape had wanted to close the floo, the door, or hex anyone coming to interrupt them but, to his dismay, Harry was immediately on his knees chatting away to her. Severus gathered Teddy into his arms, wanting to savour the smell of him, a memory to last when they departed. How was he ever going to survive without either in his solitary life, now? These two had changed him forever. 

"So, is that okay with you, Severus?" Harry looked back to him. 

"Is _what_ okay with me?" Harry resisted rolling his eyes. 

“Andromeda has been invited by Narcissa to a spa in Switzerland for Christmas, to fully recuperate. So, can we stay here with you?" Harry held his breath, but he knew his green eyes were pleading a yes from Severus. 

"It is perfectly acceptable to me, Potter." Severus tried to hide his glee, but knew he hadn't quite managed it. Dear God, Potter would be insufferable now. 

"Can Shadow come as well?" Harry asked, biting his lip nervously. Ah, the little black dog Harry had told him about, the one Andromeda had rescued from a shelter just a month into looking after her grandson. 

"If we _must_ , Harry." Severus knew his response was the one Harry wanted, as his smile just melted more of the ice around his heart. Harry spoke briefly to Andromeda and then closed the floo, before snuggling back next to Severus and placing a big kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you. This is going to be the best Christmas ever," he almost purred. 

Severus could only nod and agree, reaching over to place a kiss on Harry's lips, much to his obvious astonishment, just as Teddy wailed his displeasure, his bottle falling from his mouth. Smiling into one another eyes, no words were necessary to know that more delicious kisses would follow once Teddy was asleep. 

****End of Flashback***

A wetness swept over him, bringing Severus back to the present. Shadow was shaking himself dry, and then sat, perfectly trained, as Severus cast a drying charm over him before watching as he raced to his other master who was busy feeding the newest member of the Snape-Potter family, Jenny. Shadow jumped up beside them as Teddy played with his cars on the floor nearby.

Who would have thought that, by the following Christmas, they would have adopted a baby girl, one who had been left outside the orphanage three months previously. She joined Teddy, their now adopted son, as Andromeda, seeing how well Teddy was thriving under their care - and seeing how in love they were - realised she was no longer fit to be a parent, but would rather have a role as a grandmother. She approached Harry and Severus about formally adopting Teddy, and they had gladly accepted. They weren’t a family without him, after all.

After their bonding, Severus gave up teaching, and they bought a new house with a big garden for Teddy and Shadow – and then Jenny - to play in. A huge cellar housed his potions equipment, and he expanded his potions business, Harry helping with the administration side. It was the perfect partnership.

Teddy, Jenny, and Harry became his loving family, with Shadow guarding over them all. 

Life was quite wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Mothercare-a huge retail baby shop in the UK.
> 
> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3894987.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1824117.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1152110.html).


End file.
